Airbag modules are known from different applications in a vehicle. The airbag module comprises a gas generator and a folded or rolled airbag, which is inflated by the gas generated by the gas generator. Furthermore the airbag module comprises a container in which the airbag is folded or rolled to fix the airbag in a predetermined geometry after the folding. Furthermore the container is used also to attach the airbag module at the vehicle structure. The gas generated by the gas generator is deflected by a deflector into the airbag, wherein the deflector is attached at the container. The airbag module is preassembled and attached at the vehicle as a module. Especially when the airbag module is a seat integrated airbag module, the available space is very limited. Therefore all parts of the airbag module need to be designed in a space efficient manner. Furthermore all parts, including the vehicle structure, should be also as light as possible because of the general requirement of less fuel consumption.
To fulfill both requirements the container and/or the vehicle structure or the seat structure where the airbag module is attached was made of resin with a high stiffness. If the stiffness of the attachment structure or of the container should be further increased the design is problematic as the limited available space would not allow any rips or another geometry increasing the stiffness of the airbag module.
US Publication No. 2013/0015640 reveals an airbag module without container that can be mounted to a resin seat frame mentioned above. In this solution, a molded plastic cover with a so called Class A surface is connected to a base plate. The base plate is made of metal or high-strength plastic. The base plate is formed in a U-shape, wherein one end of the base plate connects the airbag module with the seat structure. Additionally, the gas generator is connected to the base plate.
In modern vehicles light weight structure elements like seat frames out of resin, e.g. CFRP or GRP, are used which can be shaped in complex geometries. Therefore the structure element might be provided already in the basic structure with an attachment surface adapted to the airbag module. Nevertheless the advantage of using light weight structure elements might be in this case disadvantageous as the stiffness of these parts might be too low especially to support the airbag when it is inflated.